


Delete

by Pawfoot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Pawfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sherlock forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

Sometimes, Sherlock forgets.

That, really, is the worst part. The awkward, pitying glances from the Yarders when he looks to his side for the praise and a second opinion. Texting an out of service number when he's run out of milk. The way Mrs. Hudson's eyes fill with tears when he asks if he's home yet. Having to remember all over again that he lost him.

A coping mechanism. Sherlock's brain, so used to deleting any information he doesn't need rejects the facts, because he doesn't want them to be true. Except he doesn't want to forget, is tired of forgetting, is tired of losing him again and again and again. Tired of people saying it will get better with time.

Sherlock doesn't know how to make it stop. His mind, once trusted above all else, has slipped outside his control. Nothing works. If he lies around doing nothing, he forgets. If he keeps busy with cases, he forgets.

One moment he is wandering through London, convinced the street are not the same without him by his side, lost and so very alone. The next he is bounding home without a care, not knowing anything is wrong at all until he is back at Baker Street and Mrs. Hudson answers his question with a soft sob.

"Sherlock, he's never coming back."


End file.
